The invention relates to a new and improved silencer for internal combustion engines and more specifically, but not only, for engines as used in lawn-mowers or chain-saws.
It is known in the art that the engines of lawn-mowers or chain-saws have a noisy gas exhaust, which is most undesirable as those engines are generally used in places where people expect calm and silence. The mufflers which are commonly used in such engines of course reduce the noise which would result from a free exhaust, ; however, the noise level remains very high at the output of those classical mufflers.